Neck pillows have previously been described. These usually comprise a surface contour which have their highest point of pressure in the area of the upper to middle cervical spine and thus lead to an unfavorable (for the nervous system) to high pressure to the upper cervicals, particularly to the atlas and axis in the anterior direction. This can cause headaches and, in extreme cases, nervous disorders and circulatory disorders as well as sleep disorders. Other previously-described pillows support the cervical spine, but, considered in a longitudinal direction, fall too far back off towards the head and then too rapidly so that too much pressure is exerted on the uppermost cervical C1, the atlas. No pillow to date completely supports the cervical spine, thoracic spine, shoulders, and arms satisfactorily, and which is sufficiently adjustable. The position of the arms when lying on the side has to date not been considered. Previously-described neck pillows are not sufficiently adaptable to different cervical spines.